Our Chance To Shine
by LetYourFreakFlagFly
Summary: AU: The Troubletones get first place in Sectionals and progress further through the competition. You won't believe who the new recruits are for their girl group. Glee and Glee Project crossover of sorts. Beware of Rachel and Finn bashing.


**A/N:** First, this is a totally AU Fic. Quinn has pink hair but isn't part of the Skanks or trying to get Beth back. Shelby is not the Glee Club teacher. Because I do not like her. Sugar can sing. Like, really good. Some TGP girls are in this. The pairings are what I choose. So if there's one pairing and then a random one after that, don't complain. You don't like, you don't read. Not my problem. Also, there will be Rachel and Finn bashing. This fic starts just between the end of Episode 7 and the start of Episode 8. Santana still hates Finn, because I really did not like that episode and just don't want it to be real in my fic. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"5, 6, 7, 8." Holly Holiday called out to the girls in the room, watching them nail the choreography again. After the song ended and the girls sat down, Holly clapped. "Once again girls, you rocked it. We're going to do great at Sectionals!" She high-fived all the girls. "Okay, rehearsal is over! See you again tomorrow at lunch, ladies!" She cheered with them and sat down on the piano stool, watching the girls exit the room.

* * *

Aylin Bayramoglu walked up to her locker, turning the lock and opening it up. She shoved in her books from her last class and shut it, jumping slightly when she saw her boyfriend, Blake Jenner, standing right next to her. "Jeez Blake, you scared me." She pecked him on the lips, pulling away and smiling softly. "Sorry. I just wanted to surprise my girlfriend." He chuckled.

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Sectionals is this week. You gonna come watch me?" She questioned Blake as he slung his arm around her shoulders and walked with her to the exit. "Course I will, babe. Wouldn't miss it for the world." He grinned down at her, pushing open the heavy door and feeling Aylin flinch slightly at the loud bang of the door closing.

She smiled up at him. "Good. Make sure to bring along Michael and Abraham." She reminded her boyfriend, who was known as forgetful. "Michael accompanies me everywhere and Abraham is in New Directions. We'll all be there to cheer you girls on." He grinned once again as he leaned down and planted a kiss on Aylin's cheek.

Aylin heard the beep of a car horn, cursing under her breath. "I forgot my parents were giving me a ride home." She pecked Blake on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled as she ran towards the car in which the sound of the horn had originated from, pulling open the door and climbing inside.

Blake grinned, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking up to his car. He opened the door, climbed in and put the key in the ignition, turning it and hearing the roar of the engine. He put it into drive and turned out of the school, driving in the opposite direction of which Aylin had gone. He was still grinning as he arrived outside his house, jumping out of his car and striding up the driveway and opening the door to his house, still having the grin plastered on his face.

* * *

Shanna Henderson, a perky, blonde, 16 year old, sat in her bedroom, books and paper scattered on her bed. Her legs were crossed and her back was arched as she tried to solve the complicated problems that were placed in front of her. She groaned, standing up from her bed. She walked over to the window, pulling it open. She pulled out her phone, typing out a quick text to Michael Weisman. She put down her phone, resting her arms on the windowframe.

When Michael opened his window, she immediately started shouting. "Michael! Get your ass over here! I need help on this homework." Her voice had apparently reached across the street since he was leaning out the window more to get his voice across. "I'll be there in five, Shan!" He called out before closing his window and disappearing away from it.

Even though Michael was a total sweetheart, her parents still didn't approve of her being friends with him. Well, more than friends. But they didn't know that. When she heard a loud thud, she turned around and saw Michael lying on the floor. She let out a soft giggle. "Always the clumsy one, Michael." She walked over to him, helping him up from the floor.

He dusted himself off. "So, what do you need help on?" He questioned his girlfriend, looking over at Shanna's bed and noticing all of the paper. "Calculus homework. It's too frustrating." She walked over to her bed, sitting down in a spot where there was no paper. He sat down beside her, looking over the paper and books. "It doesn't look too hard. Let's get to work." He placed his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head. She smiled, blushing softly.

* * *

Nellie Veitenheimer was trying to balance herself on her unstable skateboard as she cruised down the street that led to her house. The girl was exhausted after Glee club practice. She loved rehearsals, but her voice was raw and her throat was dry from all the singing. At least it was all girls. She knew all the pitches and how many notes they could hit. She had remembered them ever since she joined the club. Each girl was nice and no-one tried to battle one another for the spotlight. Everyone got their fair share of lines, although a couple girls got some extra lines just to fit their voice.

As she was nearing her house, she didn't see the figure that was only a few feet infront of her. When she finally noticed him, it was too late. She swerved her board, only just missing the figure. She looked back and then she felt a sharp pain in her body. Her board had slipped out from underneath her and she had landed harshly on the concrete. She lifted herself up gently to look for her board, which was a couple feet away. She cried out in pain as she lifted herself up and reached for her board, holding it between both hands.

She walked slowly down the street, turning back around to see who the figure actually was. She noticed the bright red highlights in his jet black hair. _Abraham._ She sighed, turning back around and continuing down the street to her home. She arrived outside the door. She groaned as she opened the door, her side slightly bumping into it and making her wince. She closed the door, placing her skateboard by the door and walking up the stairs to her room.

Suffering in silence was not a good idea but she decided to take that option. She opened the bathroom door, walking inside the crystal white room, shutting and locking the door behind her. She walked up to the standing mirror, looking at her clothed body. She pulled off her shirt, wincing for a second time as the fabric rubbed against her side. She turned and saw the already forming bruise on the side of her body. She gasped softly as she ran her fingers gently along the bruise, her fingers showing blood as she pulled them away. She lifted up her arms to see a long, red scratch along her left arm.

She cursed quite loudly, instantly covering her mouth, in case of her parents hearing her. She looked at her palms, seeing light scratches and bruises on them. She sighed, wincing softly as she felt her body react in pain. She had probably bruised her ribcage. The hospital was only a couple blocks away. She could walk it. She slowly made her way out of the bathroom and down the stairs, pulling her shirt over her head. She opened the door, calling to her parents she was going out. She walked down her driveway and turned in the direction of the hospital.

* * *

**A/N:** So, here is the first chapter! Longest chapter I've probably ever written, but oh well. Next chapter will probably be shorter. Marissa, Emily and McKynleigh will be introduced in the next chapter. And then the chapter of Sectionals will be chapter three! The original Glee Girls will be featured, don't worry! Also, Rachel and Finn bashing will be upcoming too. Thank you for reading!


End file.
